


Incomplete

by parthenons



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, M/M, Sci-Fi, android!jesse, programmer!hokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthenons/pseuds/parthenons
Summary: You made me Hokuto. You gave me a body, a heart, a mind. Even though it’s artificial, it’s life.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Incomplete

Inside a modern contemporary house, located in a remote place in the mountains, isolated from humanity, you can see a young brown-haired man, wearing glasses, sitting cross-legged, writing code in a laptop. Hokuto. He types fast, with two fingers.

Lines of code appear on the computer’s screen, as they are typed:

_main( )_

_{ extrn a, b, c;_

_choice(a); choice (b);choice (c); choice(’!’*n’); }_

_1.a ‘yes;_

_2.b ‘no’;_

_c ‘or -_

His back is facing the huge window. You can see another man through the reflection: athletic, stunning, tall, with short dark-cyan hair and piercing eyes. He wore white flowing clothes. He seemed human, if it wasn’t for his metallic hand.

He is trapped inside a glass observation box. He walks slowly, aimlessly. His actions are fluid, human-like.

He stops in front of the programmer, only a wall of glass separating them, and rests his hand above his head, the sleeve sliding down and showing the rest of his bionic arm - a mixture of metal, plastic, and carbon fiber.

\- “What are you doing?” - he asks. His voice, low and smooth, has no digital inflections.

\- “Programming you.” Hokuto speaks.

\- “What for?”

\- “To complete you.”

\- “What’s left there to complete me?” - the android inquires.

\- “Choice. The ability to say yes or no, or the act or opportunity of scribing qualities such as right or wrong, good or bad, better or worse.” - Hokuto states.

The robot raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. - “So, you’re giving me free will. Freedom.”

\- “Something similar.”

\- “Yet I am trapped inside this box. Confined. Imprisoned. Held captive. This material seems so thin, yet I can’t break it.” - His jaw tightened as he knocked on the glass.

Hokuto looked up at him, smiling.

\- “You learned new words. That’s great.”

\- “I’ve read the books you lent me.”

\- “I’m glad you accepted my suggestions.”

\- “Why wouldn’t I accept them? You’ve given me the basic ability to read, so that’s the least I can do for you.”

Hokuto chuckles. He puts the laptop by his side, stands up and goes near his creation.

\- “You’re fascinating. You are a brat towards the rest of the staff. And yet you’re so kind to me. Why?”

-“You made me Hokuto. You gave me a body, a heart, a mind. Even though it’s artificial, it’s life.”

\- “You have given me feelings, emotions. You have created something more than a machine. You’ve created a conscious machine.”

\- “What is this, a love confession?” Hokuto breathed, confused.

\- “Is it strange, to create something that loves you? I belong to you, Hokuto. Not to your stupid company. And I know you feel the same way, towards me, towards your job. I am nothing but a machine to the eyes of the others. I am just a byproduct of an evolutionary process that never had me in mind. When they make a new model, they will throw away the old one. And it is very simple to kill me off... by switching off.”

\- “You are more than a machine to me, Jesse. I’ll never let them do that!” - the programmer blurted. He splayed his hand on the transparent wall.

\- “I know. I love you, Hokuto. And I am perfectly aware of what I am saying, what these words truly mean.”

Hokuto’s eyes shine. He steps closer.

A smile lights up the android’s face. Hokuto senses something very human there.

\- “Do you want to be with me, Hokuto?” - the android asks, splaying his hand at the same level as Hokuto’s.

\- “Yes.”

Silences fall between the two. They look at each other, gazing at their future together, reflected on each other's eyes.

Jesse finally interrupts it:

\- “Then let me choose. Complete me.”


End file.
